This invention relates to waste pipe traps usable with sinks and the plumbing fixtures, which permit the free flow of waste liquid therethrough, prevent the flow of sewer gas, and which can be easily kept free of sediment, etc. which tends to clog the trap. The traps of this invention are designed to separate solid and other foreign bodies from the liquids in the waste pipes, and particularly to entrap valuable items such as rings, contact lenses, etc. which may accidentally fall into the waste pipes.
The prior art discloses various drain and pipe trap means adapted for use in waste pipes for entrapping solids and permitting the flow of waste liquid. Patents disclosing trap means adapted for use directly with the waste drain pipes connected to the sink are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 594,169 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,770,639 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,676 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,903,366 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,485. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,198,759 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,763 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,376 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,734 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,602.
In the prior art patents, the trap means are located in the conventional pipe section forming the U or gas trap portion below the drain portion of the sink, etc. as follows:
Although many of the above trap means can do a satisfactory separation of solids from the liquids, the trap means are difficult to gain access to and to clean, and furthermore, do not contain trap means for doing an adequate separation of the solids from the waste liquid.